darkpicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Complete List of Powers L
Powers 'L' Lactose Manipulation - The ability to control/manipulate lactose (C12H22O11) at will. Lake River Manipulation - ''' The power to control the mountains and everything in them. '''Laser Emission - The power to emit lasers from one's body. Lateral Repulsion - The ability to cause surfaces you touch to repel objects similar to a magnet. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Geothermal_Manipulation////////////// Lava Breath] - To generate lava from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. This elemental breath may be a mixture of Earth and Fire Breaths. The user can breathe a stream of lava or shoot out lava bombs. Law Intuition - The ability to possess immense, if not innate, ethical knowledge. Layer Reinforcement - The ability to make anything harder up to the level of diamonds without losing mobility. Leporid Physiology - The power to mimic the attributes and traits of Leporids. Leviathan Physiology - ''' The power to mimic the traits and abilities of the Leviathan. '''Levitation - The ability to cause oneself/subjects/objects to hover amongst midair. Lexiconicy - The ability to transform a written word into the actual object and potentially use it in offence or defence. Ley Line Manipulation - The ability to manipulate and control the conduits of supernatural energy that surrounds the planet. Lie Detection - The power to detect lies. Life Affinity - The power to gain strength when in the presence of living things. Life Creation - The ability to create living beings. Life Death Touch - The ability to control the flow of life with one's touch. Life Mastery - Power to create any form of life, manipulate it and erase it from existence. Life Vision '-' The ability to see the lifespan of people. Life-Force Absorption - is the power to absorb the health and life of others and make it one’s own. Life-Force Constructs - The life energy-based power to form desired weapons and tools from one's spiritual energy. Life-Force Generation - The ability to exude pure life energy. Life-Force Transferal - The power to transfer life-force between living beings. Light Absorption - The power to absorb light energy. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Generation////////// Light Breath ]'- '''To generate light from within oneself which can blind or burn victims, and release it in various forms from the mouth. '''Light Generation' - The power to generate photons of light from one’s body. Light Manipulation - The ability to generate, manipulate and/or absorb light. Light Mimicry - The ability to transform one's body into pure light. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Electricity_Manipulation////////////// Lightning Breath] - To generate thunder within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. Some users can arc the breath off of various substances to creat a form of chain lightning. An interesting aspect of the breath is that even if the attack does not hit dead on, it can still paralyze targets preventing them from escapeing a second shot. Lightning Bolt Projection - The power to create, summon, control, and manipulate lightning bolts. Literary Manipulation - The power to manipulate books, manuscript pages, and text paper with one’s mind. Location Swapping - The power to be where someone else is and send them to where you were. Logic Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the formal systematic study of the principles of valid inference and correct reasoning. Love Empowerment - The ability to be empowered by love. Love Manipulation - Power to manipulate the love of multiple people, animals and other creatures. Luck - The ability to be constantly lucky. Luck Bestowal - The power to enchance the luck of a person. Lunar Affinity - The power to use Lunar Energy to enhance the user. Lunar Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the power of Lunar energy. Lyra Physiology - The power to take on the characteristics of a lyra and become gifted with several musical base powers.